Winner Takes All
by The Half-Human Half-Sushi
Summary: "This may sound selfish, but I never liked this kind of posh lifestyle. The general crowd may think it's all fun and games, but it's really not. To wake up every morning in that suffocating mansion I have to call home. To be around shallow and close minded people. To attend the same lavish parties every year. To keep up your damn reputation as a Strife. I asked for none of it."
1. Forebode

**Title:** Winner Takes All

**Rated: **T- for foul language and fantasy violence

**Main characters: **Namine, Neku

**Supporting characters: **Cloud, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Joshua, Xion, Mr. H, and the Reapers

**Crack pairings: **Neku/Namine, along with hints of Hayner/Shiki, Beat/Olette, and Joshua/Xion (DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE *hides behind couch*)

**Summary: **Little did Namine knew, that that one car crash could change her (after)life. Upon her mysterious waking in Shibuya, she is first chased by demonic-looking frogs and made a pact with the orange-haired, anti-socialist, Neku Sakuraba. Turns out, she is forced to play the Reaper's Game for a week to see if she deserves a second chance in life. Join Namine and Neku as they fight to win back their lives and entry fees on an adventure they'll never forget.

**A/N:** Hey guys! :) Sorry if I was out for so long, I was so stressed with some family drama and writer's block, that I felt like I didn't have the time to write a new story. But here I am with a new story, yay! ^^ And I really like Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You, that I began this cross-over! So, enjoy! ^^ (Or at least pretend to.)

**Disclaimer: **Everything I wrote in here, does not belong to me, but to Square Enix. I only own the plot. Some content may be similar to some other stories on this site, so if you feel like I plagiarized some stuff, just know I used the necessary materials to keep my brain inspired. Don't kill me.

* * *

Namine grumbled, leaning against the plush leather seats of the family limo and fiddling with the hem of her white, silk dress. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her nose was crinkled, her pale, pink lips twisted in a scowl. She kept mumbling a long string pf profanities under her breath in both Japanese and French - something that Cloud would rather try ignore.

Cloud cleared his throat to stop the awkward silence (and his little sister's swearing). "Namine."

"What?" Namine answered rudely, although she didn't mean to. She was too pissed off from yesterday's events to even bother correcting herself.

Cloud sighed. "Namine," He began. "I got a call from the school and-"

"Nii-chan, first of all, let me say that it was all Larxene's fault." Namine quickly interrupted.

"Okay, fine, but putting a stik bomb in her locker?" Cloud asked in disbelief. "That's really... Immature, Namine."

Namine scoffed. "The bitch deserved it," Cloud raised an eyebrow for his little sister's sudden imprecation. "She should've kept her comments to herself and leave poor Zexion alone, when he didn't do anything to her."

Cloud rubbed his temples tiredly. "I don't know what to do anymore, Nami," He said. "You're soon gonna get expelled from school if you keep getting in trouble."

"Then why don't you send me to a normal school, Nii-chan," Namine suggested. "I don't wanna stick around with that stuck-up and close minded, godforsaken school. I want to go to a public school, one where I can find my own friends and talents. Or just homeschool me! People would then stop complaining about me all the time."

A sigh escaped her older brother's lips. "I wish I could, Nami," Cloud said sadly. "I wish I could let you go to a public school or probably homeschool you, but you know how the system works..."

Namine sighed as well. "We must live up to our image and reputation as members of the Strife family, I know."

Cloud faintly smiled at her. "Good girl," He ruffled her hair. "Just promise me not to get in any trouble when we get to Uncle Luxord's."

Namine snorted. "It's not much of a party if he's just gonna show off his brand-new luxury penthouse."

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah, true."

The two siblings suddenly jumped up from their seats when the car drove over something bumpy, followed by a loud popping sound.

"You alright, Nami?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," the chauffeur from the driver's seat called out. "It seems like my recklessness has caused us to-"

Namine widened her eyes, the three hearing a loud honk and bright lights flashing through the window. She couldn't remember anything else, besides screams and screeches deafening her ears as she felt herself fade away into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but that's the best I could come up with. Second chapter will also be short, so be warned.


	2. Long Dream

_Darkness._

_That's the first thing I remembered- the dark. Normally, one would be afraid of staying in the dark for too long, fearing that something monstrous would come collect them. But for some reason, this feeling's nice. My body feels light as a feather and my eyes closed due to drowsiness. Everything around me slowing down as the seconds ticking by feel like an eternity. _

_I want to sleep. I want to stay like this, sleeping in the dark forever._

_I can suddenly feel a warm glow emanate on me, my drowsy eyes slowly opening up. There, right above my head, was a tiny ray of light shining throughout the dark room. As much as I want to sleep, it somehow feels very tempting to touch..._

'Don't,' _A tiny voice in the back of my head advised._**_ '_**Isn't it much better to be sleeping like this for eternity?'

_Yes... Yes, I do want to sleep forever._

_'_Go ahead,' _Another voice beckons._**_ '_**You want to know what's up there, don't you?'

_I do. I want it... I want that light._

'It's too dangerous. Don't go, stay here.'

'How will you know if you don't see for yourself? C'mon, go on ahead. It's just right in front of you.'

'Come,'_Both voice chorused in unison. '_Make your choice.'

"Namine!" _I heard my name being called out. That voice... I know that voice._

"C'mon, Nami!" _The voice chuckled, a deep, but warm and hearty chuckled bubbling up from his throat. _"If you don't hurry up, you'll get left behind and no sea-salt ice cream for you."

_The ray of light above me is slowly diminishing, the voice fading away along with it, until my ears can hear no more. _

_No... No... No, stay. Don't leave me here._

_I can feel my body shift upwards, my arms reaching out towards the light. I can feel it's warmth as it glowed brighter, strange noises filling up the once quiet and empty room. _

"Namine!"

_I can feel a strong force pulling me in towards the light, until my body became one with it._

"CLOUD!"


End file.
